


Revenge is a fools game

by Mari_Mari



Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 12:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17203649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Mari/pseuds/Mari_Mari
Summary: Rosanna Kavanaugh is not a good woman and she has no intention to better herself. Whilst seeking vengeance she encounters a man, who will teach her lesson she won't forget.





	Revenge is a fools game

**Author's Note:**

> I am not an english speaker so feel free to correct serious grammar mistakes, so it is a better read!  
> Otherwise: Enjoy!

Rosanna Kavanaugh did not live by many rules.  
But as a woman, bathing frequently was something she tried to maintain till the end.  
So she found herself preparing her camp near Flatnack Station at the lakeside of Flat Iron Lake.  
„Bathing at least twice a week young girl.“ The voice of her mother echoed through her head, while she was setting up a small fireplace and took a peek at the calm water beside her.  
It was late evening in the summer of 1899 and Rosanna could not wait to wash the sweat and dirt off of her sore body. As soon as all preparations for the night were done, she slipped out of her dark leather boots to dip her feet into the cold wet. With a sigh she enjoyed the refreshing feeling she had waited for the whole day.  
It was the first time in forever she was able to relax.  
Slowly her gaze drifted over the lake and got caught by the lights of Blackwater, shimmering in the dark. Doleful she watched the reflections in the last light of the day, before she undressed herself completely. The clothes were carelessly thrown on the ground and only her gun made it safely onto some rock, which was sticking out of the water.  
“You never know” Rosanna thought and waded further into the lake. Silently she washed her face and massaged her neck, tensed by the long ride she had behind. Even now she was still on alert, so she took a last look at the area behind her camp, before she dipped head first into the lake.  
The silence surrounding her mind made her forget the stress and agony she had dealt with in the last few days. She did not think about how she managed to escape the O’Driscolls anymore or how she had shot one of them dead. It happened to be a young man, not older than 15 years old. Rosanna clearly remembered his painful and shocked expression as he was falling down his horse.  
Out of breath she pushed herself off the ground of the lake.  
It took her a few seconds before she discovered the two men heading towards her camp on her left side.  
They seemed to not have noticed her yet, because they suppressed their voices and crept through the bushes. “Hunting me…” Rosanna growled inside her head and as slow as the two intruders she slipped through the water and towards her gun. She was lucky the moon did not shine bright enough to cause the metal to shimmer in the dark.  
“That hoe’s near.” The one with the hat whispered, nodding to Rosanna’s horse, which was grazing calmly by a tree besides her tent.  
Right at this moment Rosanna reached her gun and with the noise of water splattering, she emerged from the lake and pointed her loaded revolver at the two man.  
“Gentleman!” she called self-confident and even though the two of them immediately raised their hands in the air, their eyes managed to examine her naked body as soon as they turned around. Disgusted by their expressions and their thoughts she was able to read into them, Rosanna took a stance.  
“Get lost or your bodies will be drifting in this fucking lake anytime soon!”  
The men shared a superior grin and took a step forward. “We don’t think you’re in a position to threaten us.” the left one responded and so she shifted her gun to be pointed at him. “You thinkin’ we came here alone?” Now it was the right one asking and slowly he let his hands sink.  
Rosanna knew she had only a few seconds left to decide her next move. “So you cowards need even more than two man to kill a naked woman?” „Who said something about killin’?” he hissed and Rosanna noticed how he tried to go for his gun at his belt.  
“Stop moving that filthy hand of yours or you’ll be missin’ some fingers!” she shouted and without further warning she pulled the trigger. With a painful scream the man looked at his now bloody hand and stumbled backwards over his own feet, while Rosanna calmly pointed her gun at the other intruder.  
He tried to grab his gun too, but Rosanna fired another bullet, which swept the hat off his ugly head.  
“You want to end up like that crybaby over there?” she asked him and nodded to the man writhing in pain on the ground. „You gonna regret this! Th- The others are comin here anytime soon!” he stated with a loud and trembling voice, while his comrade let out a sobbing paired with whimpering noises.  
As soon as he had finished his sentence the scene was interrupted by some gunshots coming from the forest behind her camp. Screams and the noises of horses neighing in panic echoed through the woods. Rosannas concentration was disturbed only for a few moments, but so was her counterparts.  
She clearly did not know what was going on, but she had other troubles standing right in front of her. “So? You gonna run and tell the others to not follow me anymore or did you decide to die right here?” she asked him viciously and pulled the hammer of her revolver, resulting in a satisfying “click” sound.  
In the following moment another person dashed through the branches at the right side of the camp. The only thing that mattered to Rosanna was the gun she saw and it took her just a split second to eliminate the man in front of her with a shot in his chest. She could not take the risk of facing two enemies at the same time, again.  
As fast as she could Rosanna pulled the hammer back again and turned herself towards the newcomer, locking eyes with him for the first time in her life.  
The blue pair staring back at her were full of fire.  
His angry and strained face was one intimidating thing, but it was his height and his muscular shape which fastend up her heart rate.  
Neither of them did know how long they aimed their guns at each other or what to think of the person standing right in front of them. It had to be a rare sight for the man, who tried to concentrate on the revolver in her hand instead of the drops of water running down her beautiful body, shimmering like gold in the warm light of the campfire.  
“You an O’Driscoll?” Rosanna asked him frankly. The man with short brown hair and beard pinched his eyes. “No… I just killed some of these assholes back there.” He answered and watched her walking out of the water – both of them not losing aim. His deep and smoky voice soothed Rosanna. To her surprise.  
“Why are you here then?” Rosanna wanted to know and she was surprised the blue eyes did not wander downwards. „I am not a friend of O’Driscolls I guess… Same as you apparently” he stated and nodded towards the dead body near the camp. “Seems like it” she said and observed the man with the husky voice a little more.  
Rosanna had to decide whether or not she could trust him and clearly she was not the only one struggling with this decision.  
The silence surrounding the dangerous pair was calming and hazardous at the same time. It was only interrupted by the wind blowing the leaves, which gave Rosanna goosebumps all over her body.  
Agonizingly the man began to take down his gun and so did she. The two unloaded their weapon at the exact time without losing sight of each other.  
“Was this the last one?” he asked and made a gesture towards the man she killed. She followed his look, but to her surprise there was only one body. “I think so… But the other bastard got away.”  
It was easy to see the tracks the man had left behind leading into the woods, but Rosanna assumed the wound on his hand, more precisely the missing fingers, would cause him to pass out of blood loss.  
“I should follow him.” she said and looked into the woods, trying to see something in the dark. „Nah… He won’t get far.” He told her and it did surprise her how close his soft voice was. Before Rosanna could turn around, she already felt something warm covering her back and ahoulders. The warm jacket felt nice on her cold skin.  
Casually the man took a few steps back and lit up a cigarette, while Rosanna wrapped herself into the man’s coat she was wearing now. It was a long time ago she had experienced that sort of kindness.  
“Thank you.” She spoke softly and watched him blow some smoke in the air. It was her first chance to gain a detailed look of his face and, despite the strange encounter, she liked it a lot. His eyes showed nothing more than kindness when they met hers. They shared a small smile.  
“What’s your name Mr.?” Rosanna asked and positioned herself next to him. Casually she took the cigarette out of his hand and took a drag. Amused the man watched her do so and they started to share equally. He took his time to answer her simple question, but Rosanna did not read anything into it.  
“Arthur.” He said and flipped the cigarette end into the water in front of him.  
“What a fine name.” she commented and again they exchanged a look and a smile, but this time Arthur tried to hide it by pulling down his hat. Both of them then focused on the calm lake and admired the lights in Blackwater from afar. Strangely enough, they felt at ease and so the minutes passed without a spoken word.  
Finally, after Arthur cleared his throat, he raised his hoarse voice. “I think I… I still have some business to handle.” He explained rashly and took some steps backwards. „Fine Mr. Arthur.” Rosanna said and watched him whistle for his horse. Even though she wanted him to stay awhile, she did not say a word.  
“What about your coat?” she wanted to know and for a second Arthur remembered her body, now covered by his clothing. He could not stop himself from blushing, so he tried to hide it by mounting his horse. „It’s a gift.” he stated and glanced at the woman, who smiled knowingly.  
“I owe you big time.” Rosanna said and added: “Remember me about this the next time we meet.”  
“I’ll do so.” He promised and again they locked eyes before Arthur led his horse into the woods and in the direction of the road he wanted to travel on. He did not try to look back, but it was impossible to resist the urge to do so. To his surprise she was watching him too.  
When he reached the road he spurred his horse and soon enough, he was lost in thoughts. His mind was full of different images, but all of them contained this dangerous and beautiful woman with hazel eyes. He was drawn to her, no denying in that, and it frightened him a bit.  
He did not know her at all and he saw what she capable of doing, even though her skills did impress him.  
Preoccupied in his thoughts he reached the tracks of Flatneck Station and it was only thanks to his horse, he was not run over by a train passing by. Arthur made himself comfortable in the saddle with leaning forward and his arms on the horn of the saddle, while the train rushed by.  
In the moment he saw the faces of the unknown men and women in the train, the scales fell from his eyes. He did not know her name. He did not ask for her name. What was her name?  
Angry at himself he turned his horse around and took the way back. “You dumb fuck.” Arthur scolded himself and sped up his horse some more, till he reached the forest again, passing by the O’Driscolls he had killed earlier this night.  
Arthur knew she was gone the moment he arrived at her former camp spot.  
The campfire was extinguished with some dirt around. No sleeping mat in sight. There was nothing left of the warm atmosphere he had felt a few moments ago and he immediately got frustrated over himself. “Getting older and dumber at the same time…” he murmured and disappointed he left the shore.


End file.
